Global Education
by emilie.ann
Summary: Caroline Forbes is tired. So, she applies for America For Global Education, gets in, and heads off to Russia - alone. What Caroline doesn't know, is that AFGE has a sister organization, called Britain For Global Education. In the midst of a strange, new world, can she reclaim her old, familiar spark? AU/AH Klaroline with possible bits of Stebekah and Kennet
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, dear friends. Wow, it's been a long time. Like, a LONG time. I must admit, my last story was a complete bust, and I apologize to anyone who took precious time out of their day to read it. But I swear this story will not be like that. For once, I have an actual plot in my head(WHAT? A REAL LIVE PLOT!?) Besides the first chapter, everything will be in first-person, from Caroline's point of view. This chapter may seem a bit dry, but when she tells the story it will be a bit more…juicy? I don't know the right word…funny? Oh well, you'll have to wait and see!

So, with that being said, please enjoy (or hate, I can't tell you what to do) this story.

Disclaimer: TVD producers own these characters. TVD producers have money. I do not have money. Therefore, by the power of syllogism, I am neither a TVD producer, nor do I own these characters.

**Chapter One**

Caroline Forbes was tired of living in a house. More specifically, her house. She was tired of her parents fake marriage (her dad was gay, she was sure). She was tired of fake friends who made up fake "appointments" so that they wouldn't have to hang out with her. She was tired of faking happiness with her unfaithful fiancé and his (regrettably) very real affair with his fake-boobed secretary.

Simply put, Caroline Forbes was tired.

So she went on Google (the true celestial deity of today), and found what she was looking for: a way out of this ungodly town, without the hassle of forged tears and phony goodbyes. America For Global Education (otherwise known as AFGE) offered her a roundtrip ticket to Russia, a safe host family to live with, and the opportunity to teach small Russian children English by playing with them for four hours, Monday – Friday. Plus, it was a government program. New, safe, and real sounded _very_ good to her.

Caroline liked the idea of small children. Kids aren't fake – they are too wise, and have yet to be corrupted by the illusion of adulthood. She thought this was a great idea. Clicking the "Yes, I'd Love To Volunteer!" button, she was redirected to a page requiring her information. She typed in all the necessary fields (First name, last name, date of birth, email address, American citizenship: yes or no, passport number, and credit card number), then pressed enter. As she was reading her email from AFGE – which just stated that there would be a 3-5 day wait period, during which her information would be evaluated and she would be given a thorough background check, after which she would be sent another email containing her acceptance/rejection, and (possibly) her flight information – Tyler walked into the study. "Care, what are you doing? It's, like, 3 AM." Yawning, he flopped onto the leather couch across from the computer desk. "I," started Caroline, "am filling out my application for America For Global Education. Sorry for not informing you earlier, but it was kind of a last minute thing. If accepted I will be in Russia for approximately 4 ½ months."

Tyler looked stunned. He didn't get it – why was she being so…straightforward? No, wrong word…detached is more like it. Caroline had never spoken to him like that, so cold, so unemotional. And above all else, she didn't consult him first, and that made him very, very angry.

"Did you even think for one second that maybe, just maybe, your fiancé should have a say in this whole 'Eat-Pray-Love' vacation you're scheming?" Caroline sighed, because she knew he'd react like this; but Caroline Forbes had always been a planner, and had prepared what she would say to each person before she left. "First of all, Tyler, this is not a vacation. This is a learning experience for both the children of Russia and myself. I need this, Tyler, and if you truly care about me, you'll let me go. It's only 4 ½ months, I'll be home before you know it." She knew it was wrong, playing the 'Test-of-Your-Love' card, but desperate times and all that jazz.

Tyler sighed, relenting as she knew he would. "Ok," Tyler began, "if it means that much to you. But on one condition." Caroline turned towards him – she had not anticipated a stipulation. "And that would be?" She asked.

"That you go to sleep now, because it's 3:25 in the goddamn morning."

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to all of you who read the whole first chapter :)

I know this one is a bit short, and I'm planning on making them longer in the future, but this one was sort of like a prologue.

Please review, tell me if you loved it, if you hated it, if I should continue the story, if I should go die in a whole, and anything else you got for me! Above all else, I just want to say that I really appreciate you taking time to give this story a chance.

Sincerely,

Emilie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows, guys! I really appreciate everything.  
Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the last (but they probably won't be getting much longer than this) and, as said before, will be in Caroline's POV. Hope you like it, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW! :)

To my lovely and glorious Beta, Tamnation: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. My gratitude for you holds the power and the passion of a thousand suns :)

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own TVD. I do, however, own this plot, and any characters you do not recognize.

**Chapter Two**

_Breath in, breath out, breathe in, breathe – oh, screw it._ As calmly as I could, I strolled up to Elena's apartment, and knocked on the white door. The paint was chipping, and the inside of the apartment wasn't much better, but Elena was proud of it. 'A place of her own', as she always says.

I ran through the upcoming conversation in my head, already pre-scripted. I took one final deep breath as the door creaked open, but instead of Elena, Bonnie's head poked out of the entryway. I was surprised, but it figures. They are inseparable; we all used to be, but then we grew up. And with growing up comes growing out – out of old styles, out of boy bands, and out of friends.

But oh well.

Two birds with one stone, I suppose.

"Hey, Bonnie. Can I come in?" I asked. It took her a moment before she acknowledged my request (I don't know why she was so stunned – I mean, it hadn't been that long since we had all hung out, just, like…three months…ok, it had been a while.)

"Sure, come on in. Elena, Caroline's here!" She shouted that last part into the apartment. Elena came out of the kitchen, looking "pleasantly surprised". She was always good at acting. She convinced Matt Donovan that she loved him all through high school, now he'll probably never get married because he's emotionally scarred or something.

_Oh, I shouldn't be too hard on her, she means well_, I thought to myself.

So, we all sat down in the living room, on her wrinkled old couch. The thing was matted, torn, and hastily repaired in some areas, but it brought back great memories; memories of times when all of us were just itty-bitty freshmen at Virginia State. We had grown up together in Mystic Falls, which just happened to be the smallest, most irrelevant town in all of Virginia – or so it seemed at the time. After we all got our degrees, we headed off in different directions, with Bonnie and Elena focusing on their journalism careers, and me with my event planning. Then I met Tyler, and everything seemed great, for a while. Upon this couch, we laughed, we cried, and we were invincible. That couch was a throne, and we were queens.

But all great empires crumble.

"So," Elena started, "what's up? You haven't visited in a while, Caroline." _Oh, Elena, with your disappointed eyes and condescending tone. A telephone works both ways, darling. _"Oh, nothing much…" I was nervous beyond belief.

"Caroline, is everything alright – "

"I applied for AFGE – that's America For Global Education – a while back (_a few days, but who's counting_) and I got my acceptance email this morning." The words shot from my mouth, a complete misfire. I had planned an entire speech, and I blew it. Oh well, cat's outta the bag.

"So…what does that mean, exactly?" Bonnie asked. She looked genuinely worried, like I had just told her I had gotten a job as a stripper. "Well, it means that this Saturday I will be flying to Saint Petersburg. For six months. I thought it was 4 ½ , but they must have changed it_." Or I applied for the extended trip last minute…_

The breath I had been holding gushed out, and I looked up from the floor. I almost laughed when I saw their expressions; Elena looked like her chocolate eyes may very well pop out of her head, and Bonnie was slowly turning red. Wait, was she…_angry_?

Elena spoke first: "You mean Saint Petersburg, Florida…right?" At that I laughed, but I wouldn't have if I knew Bonnie was going to blow up. "JESUS, Caroline! You just decided to up and leave your friends and family – your life! – behind as you go gallivanting off on some Elizabeth-Gilbert-Style 'escape'? What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

I honestly can't believe she's yelling at me. And why does everyone keep referencing _Eat, Pray, Love_? Tyler did, her mother did (when she had told her parents earlier this afternoon), and now Bonnie of all people was chastising her for choosing to do the first thing that she actually_ wanted_ to do in years.

"Excuse me, Bonnie, but you have absolutely no right to yell at me. What do I think I'm doing? What do you think _you're_ doing! This is my life, not yours. By my calculations, you two haven't even been in my life consistently in three years. THREE GODDAMN YEARS. I thought you'd at least be happy for me, it's a great opportunity, but no, you can't even manage that. So goodbye, _friends_," I spat. "I'll see you when I get back." I stormed down the hallway, nearly yanking her crappy door right off the hinges. Just before I shut the door, I yelled, "I'll bring you back a t-shirt, Elena."

As soon as I got into the elevator, I let out a scream. "I can't believe her!" I yelled, not caring if anyone could hear me. I kicked and screamed and pounded my way down eight stories. By the time the doors opened, I had composed myself and began to walk to my car. I ignored the creepy doorman, shoved through the small crowd on the streets, and slammed the door of my car. I was on a mission.

I arrived at the mall six hours before it closed, and didn't leave until the shops started to close around me. I went on a complete shopping binge, thinking, _I'll need this in Russia_. New style, new me. Sure, I bought the basics, like a parka and a peacoat, along with the necessary gloves and scarves and sweaters. But I also bought practically a whole new wardrobe – oh yes, I knew how to _shop._ The entire spree cost me more than the cost of AFGE, but I didn't care. _I'm in a rage_, I kept telling myself.

While I was at the mall, Elena texted me. I was hesitant to read it, but did anyway; as much as today seem to prove otherwise, I think I still loved her deep down. Like, _really_ deep down.

_Care, don't be mad. Bon just got a little upset, u know how she is. She blew up cuz she's worried. She's sorry. I'm sorry. Travel safe, ok? I know we've been apart for a while, but I still consider you my best friend. Maybe when you come back we can talk?_

_Oh, Elena, _I texted back_, you know me. I live for sidewalks and quiet neighborhoods – I won't be doing anything stupid and/or dangerous while I'm there. Yeah, let's talk when I'm home. I miss you guys, too._

She didn't text back, but I didn't expect her too. This was her way of "letting me go", even though I'd be back soon.

I got home around 11pm, and immediately started packing. Tyler was nowhere in sight, which meant he was probably out drinking with his work friends. Who said lawyers couldn't let loose? Tyler did all the time (and a lot of the time, his secretary – _Hayley_, vile little bitch – just happened to be in ass-grabbing range).

I packed for two days straight, constantly running to the store and buying more for my trip, along with the occasional extra suitcase. I went to bed Friday night as a girl named "Care", and woke up Saturday morning as a world-traveling woman. _My name is Caroline Forbes. Lookout, Russia. Ready or not, here I come._

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
